Several adducts of cyanoborane have been reported in the chemical literature. See B. F. Spielvogel et al, Abs. Southeast Regional Meeting, American Chemical Society, Richmond, Virginia, November 1969; Chem. Eng. News, 1969, vol. 33, p. 36; S. S. Uppal et al, Chem. Comm., 1970, p. 1619; C. Weidig et al, Inorg. Chem., 1974, vol. 13, p. 1763; B. F. Spielvogel et al, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 1972, vol. 94, p. 8597; P. J. Bratt et al, J. C. S. Dalton, 1974, p. 2161. However, there has been only one report of the synthesis of ammonia-cyanoborane. See P. J. Bratt et al, J. C. S. Dalton, 1976, p. 353. We have now successfully prepared a novel octahedral complex which we have identified as [Na{NH.sub.3.BH.sub.2 (CN)}.sub.6 ]I. Evidence indicates that this new complex is a valuable antiarthritic agent. The complex also possesses analgesic and anti-inflammatory activity.
Also note that the preparation and X-ray analysis of the complex of this invention was reported by Hargrave et al, J. C. S. Dalton, 1977, 2150-53.